


All That Matters

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [40]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Magical Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She still didn't understand the ins and outs (no pun intended) of how she got Regina pregnant in the first place (there was a long explanation about magic and True Love, and really, Emma was too thrilled to care about the whys) but that didn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first OUAT fic I ever wrote, being brand new to the fandom (literally had just started seriously watching the show the night before — stayed up all night to watch, actually — and having been reading fanfic for like three days)
> 
> Also, this was written for a post requesting, among other things, preg!Regina magic baby fluff.

Emma wakes up to the bed shaking and an elbow jabbing into her left breast, making her grunt. She lifted her head, propping herself up on one arm, bleary eyes looking over at her bed mate. “What’s wrong, babe?” she asked around a yawn, ignoring — as always — the look she received at the endearment.

"I can’t get comfortable," Regina grumbled, rolling from her back onto her side, facing Emma.

"Baby getting in the way of a good night’s sleep?" Emma carefully kept her amusement hidden. The last thing she enjoyed doing was pissing off her pregnant, hormonal, magical, formerly-Evil-Queen wife.

"This is all your fault," Regina whined, becoming less and less like the power-suited mayor she was as the pregnancy continued. To enforce that point, she pouted.

This time Emma’s chuckle couldn’t be smothered, but she immediately made up for it by saying, “Here, roll over, I’ll rub your back.”

Regina’s lips curled up in that particular smile she had, and Emma suddenly realized that she’d played right into the older woman’s hand. “Thank you, dear,” the brunette said, rolling to face the other direction.

Emma huffed out a breath, amused at how soft she, herself, had gotten as Regina’s pregnancy progressed. Nothing like waking up in the middle of the night, being battered by your wife, only to cater to her every need. As she ran her fingers down Regina’s back, focusing in on the base of her spine and firmly massaging the tight muscles, she acknowledged to herself that she wouldn’t have it any other way.

She still didn’t understand the ins and outs (no pun intended) of how she got Regina pregnant in the first place (there was a long explanation about magic and True Love, and really, Emma was too thrilled to care about the  _whys_ ) but that didn’t matter. What did matter was that she was in bed with a woman she would go to the ends of the earth and beyond for (and had, multiple times), who was pregnant with her child, as their son slept just down the hall.

Yes, the explanations didn’t matter. All the mattered was this.


End file.
